Anakin Skywalker (Earth-XB9)
Anakin Skywalker '''was a force sensitive Human male. He was a Jedi during the final years of the Old Republic. A general and prominent star pilot during the Clone Wars, Anakin would later turn to the dark side and fall under the influence of the Sith lord Darth Sidious. Turning to the dark side, Anakin became the Sith known as '''Darth Vader. Eventually, Darth Vader sacrificed himself to save his son Luke Skywalker from Darth Sidious. Because of this act, Anakin Skywalker was redeemed and became one with the light side of the force after his death. He was cremated on Endor, where his force ghost lives. Darth Vader was known for his respirator enhanced breathing because of the life support function of his suit. He had become a cyborg after being burned in a fateful duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi in a volcano. Darth Vader had two children; his son Luke Skywalker and his daughter, Leia Organa. He had them with his lover, Padme Amidala. Bio Early life Anakin Skywalker was born on Naboo. The Skywalker surname was a common surname on many Human inhabited planets. Anakin's parents were Malikur and Shmi. Malikur Skywalker was a merchant who traveled the galaxy and he worked in the galactic spice trade. When Anakin was five years old, Malikur and Shmi were killed by space pirates and he became an orphan. From then on, Anakin lived as a street urchin. However, he was a tinkerer and able to repair and build things. He made money by building things and scavenging. Anakin befriended another street urchin, Owen Kenobi. Owen's father had left when he was young and he had a sick mother whom he cared for. He was older than Anakin and somewhat of an older brother figure to him. When it was noticed that Anakin had good piloting skills and knew a lot about ships, an official on Naboo offered for him to attend a flight academy. He happily accepted and Owen decided to enter the flight academy as well. The Jedi Order By the age of sixteen, Anakin was considered a prodigy. He had graduated the flight academy at the age of fourteen. He helped to thwart a Separatist Invasion of Naboo. At this time, the Confederacy of Independent Systems had not been formed but a rogue governor had a Separatist Droid Army. Owen was present at the battle, an officer in Anakin's fleet. Because of Anakin being regarded as a prodigy and halting the Separatist Invasion of Naboo at only sixteen, he was considered "the best star pilot in the galaxy." During the Clone Wars, he would also be called that. Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Naboo, finding Anakin. He discovered that Anakin had a high midichlorian count and offered to take him into the Jedi Order as his padawan. Owen also discovered that Obi-Wan was his older brother. Both were born on Naboo and had the Kenobi surname, and Obi-Wan had been taken to Coruscant as an infant. Owen's mother told him this, before her death. Anakin left with Obi-Wan for Coruscant, but Owen objected to this. He would later say that Obi-Wan had taken Anakin on a "damned fool idealistic crusade." Anakin, at sixteen, became Obi-Wan's padawan. The Jedi Council objected to this at first, particularly Mace Windu and Kit Fisto. He was considered too old to become a Jedi but eventually Yoda, the grandmaster, accepted him. While on Coruscant, Anakin fell in love with Padme Amidala. Padme was the daughter of a nobleman from Naboo. As they were both from Naboo, they found things in common. Anakin kept this relationship a secret from the Jedi Order due to love being forbidden. Anakin also befriended a senator, Sheev Palpatine, whom taught him about the history of the republic. He let Anakin view documents in his private archives which taught him about the ancient Sith Wars. At the age of nineteen, Anakin was knighted for defeating Durge, a bounty hunter who had killed several Jedi. Durge had been hired to kill Jedi by a mysterious employer, whom would not be known until the beginning of the Clone Wars a year later. The Clone Wars The First Clone War A year after Anakin became a knight, the Confederacy of Independent Systems was formed when Dooku of Serenno and several other planets formally seceded from the republic. Dooku and some warlords in the Outer Rim had abolished trade treaties after the Republic had raised taxes on them and put pressure on their industry while the industries on Coruscant had been less regulated. It was Finis Valorum who had made the decision to raise taxes on them. An unpopular president, he was seen as hypocritical and weak by the people of the Republic. Sifo-Dyas of the Jedi Council requested for the creation of a clone army by the best and brightest of Coruscant's geneticists. The council was hesitant about this decision and expelled Sifo-Dyas from the council but not the Jedi Order entirely, thinking he was too reckless. After Sifo-Dyas was killed, his spaceship destroyed in the Outer Rim, it was blamed on the Separatists by Valorum and the senate. Valorum declared war on the Separatists and Dooku declared war on the republic, attacking some planets with his droid army. The Jedi Council eventually agreed to have the Clone Army created after this. The Clone Army had been created from the DNA of Elite Guardsmen who served Valorum. Thus, the Republic's newly formed Clone Army fought the droid army for three years. Anakin and the Jedi Order fought in these conflicts. Wullf Yularen, who was not a clone, commanded the Galactic Fleet. Obi-Wan served as a general and protected Alderaan. He helped Bail Organa, Alderaan's governor, to ward off Separatist attacks in the Clone War. However, during the war, the Sith finally revealed themselves and came out of hiding---or at least some of them did. Anakin and Obi-Wan confronted Darth Maul, a Sith, on the planet Eriadu. Maul had killed Kit Fisto and also attempted to assassinate Organa. In the encounter with Maul, Anakin lost an arm. Maul was then wounded by Obi-Wan and fled. Anakin's arm was replaced with a robotic one after this incident. There were several encounters with Maul during the first Clone War and they learned that Maul had hired Durge to attack the Jedi Temple, a while back. Anakin mainly fought in starfighter battles and was a Captain in Coruscant's Fleet, leading the Clone Army's fleet. He was a decorated war hero and called the best star pilot in the galaxy. The first Clone War ended when the weakened Separatists surrendered after the deaths of Dooku, his top admirals, and Admiral Trench. Maul was also presumed dead. The Second Clone War Valorum had become very unpopular due to the Clone War... After a vote of no-confidence, an election was held as to who would replace Valorum. Sheev Palpatine, Galactic Senator of Naboo, became President of the Galactic Republic. However, he had rigged the election and bribed the increasingly corrupt senate and some of Valorum's ministers. The galaxy would not know, for many years, that Palpatine was behind the Separatists. As President, Palpatine promised to unite the disaffected, but was lying. It had been Palpatine and several other corrupt senators who had orchestrated the first Clone War, scheming with bankers to finance both sides... Two years after the Clone War ended, it was assumed that all was well in the galaxy. However, another Clone War began when Grievous declared war on the Republic. Grievous was a cyborg who was trained to wield lightsabers by Maul. Maul returned, siding with Grievous against the Republic. Then 25 year old Anakin had become a General, having climbed the ranks during the first Clone War. Two years into the second Clone War, Anakin had seen much death and grew weary. He became frustrated. He had been growing distant from Padme during the war and it was interfering with their relationship. But it was not just that, as Anakin was growing frustrated with the Jedi. He began blaming them, seeing them as warmongers. He felt as though they did not trust him since they didn't give him the rank of master. When Grievous killed younglings, Anakin finally turned to the dark side. Palpatine had acted as a friend to Anakin for years but finally revealed himself to be the Sith Lord Darth Sidious '''once Anakin had turned. Anakin fought Maul, whom Sidious claimed was his apprentice who had gone rogue. Maul was beheaded by an enraged Anakin, who had wanted revenge against him. Anakin killed Grievous and also slaughtered the entire royal family on Serenno, as Sidious had ordered him to. He was given the name '''Darth Vader, by Sidious, as his apprentice. Vader killed all Jedi Masters except for Yoda and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was shocked at what Anakin had become. The Clone War had come to and end due to Vader killing most of the Separatist leaders, but the galaxy was in ruins. Palpatine abolished the senate and declared himself Emperor. After his dark side powers increased, Palpatine's appearance became hideous and he gained gray skin and yellow eyes. He claimed his unusual appearance was the result of an assassination attempt which had scarred him. He told the public that the Jedi had done it. Padme and Anakin had married in between the two Clone Wars but a heartbroken Padme had separated from Anakin by the time he became Darth Vader. Unknown to Vader, Padme was pregnant with their children, twins. Padme would give birth in exile, living in hiding as a handmaiden to Bail Organa on Alderaan. Battle with Obi-Wan and becoming a cyborg The Jedi had been becoming unpopular for years and were now viewed as treasonous by the public. The Jedi Council and order were abolished and Yoda went into hiding on Dagobah after failing to defeat Sidious. On an abandoned mining colony world, Vader fought Obi-Wan. During this battle, Vader fell down into a pit and was burned severely. Obi-Wan fled when Palpatine landed on the world. The severely burned Vader was taken to Palpatine's ship and cybernetically enhanced in order to prolong his life and increase his fighting abilities. He was given a suit by Palpatine that had a respirator. Around this time, Padme gave birth to Luke and Leia. Following the rise of the empire, Owen Kenobi and Beru had fled to Tatooine as refugees. Owen became a moisture farmer. For their safety, Padme's twins were kept separate. Owen and Beru raised Luke on Tatooine while Leia was raised on Alderaan. Padme's health had declined due to depression and she died when Leia was four, of an illness. Darth Vader became the Emperor's right hand man. Early days of the empire TBA Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Sith of Earth-XB9 Category:Earth-XB9 Category:Created by Trabzin Category:Cyborgs Category:Inspired by Star Wars Category:Force sensitive Category:Force Users (Earth-XB9) Category:Lightsaber Wielders